


An Undercover Discovery

by MilkySunflowers



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: Batman sends the reader and Jason on an undercover mission, that happens to be a gala. After an argument about how things should be done, some things come to light.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 48





	An Undercover Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kinda long, but I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy readint it!
> 
> Wattpad: Milked5unfl0wer5  
> Tumblr: Milky Sunflowers

You had been giving your costume a well deserved cleaning after Dick pointed out that it had been covered in some very questionable stains. As you were scrubbing a stain out of your suit you heard something start to vibrate, looking around you didn’t see the source of the disturbance anywhere in sight. Searching through various drawers you finally found what was vibrating, a small phone-like device. It was a communicator given to you by Bruce in case of emergencies, picking it up you press the alert. A message in bold lettering appeared...

“All personnel report to the Bat Cave ASAP.”  
Hopping off of your bike you removed your helmet, letting your hair fall down from its confinement. You scan the area seeing that everyone was already there, being on time was never exactly your strong suit.

“Y/N, it’s good of you to join us. Hurry up.” Bruce sighed, slightly annoyed that you had showed up to something important late, again. Walking up to the group you wave slightly, acknowledging the other vigilantes in the room. After a few minutes of hearing Bruce talk about utter nonsense you space out, not paying attention to the supposedly ‘important’ meeting.

“-Y/N, are you paying attention?” The tall man asked, growing increasingly frustrated with you. You snapped out of your daze, slightly embarrassed that you were caught not paying attention. You felt like you were back in high school all over again. You wave a hand in the air to dismiss his claims.

“Course I was, Bruce! When I have ever not paid attention to you?” You laugh, praying that he didn’t see right through you. But of course, you couldn’t fool the world’s greatest detective.

“Well, since you were so attentive I take it you’re going with Jason to the gala?” He smirked, challenging you to admit that you were, in fact, not paying attention. Not wanting to lose to him, you agreed, not knowing what exactly ‘going to the gala with Jason’ meant. 

“I see. Then it’s settled, you’ll go undercover with Jason at the gala to gather information on this man. We’re counting on you two, don’t mess up.” He explained, handing you a case file. After dismissing the rest of the group you met up with Tim and Jason.

“You never cease to amaze me Y/N.” Tim spoke up first. His sarcasm never allowing for a dull moment.

You glared at him. “Shut it, Drake.”

He put his hands up in mock surrender, rolling his eyes. You placed your hands on your hips and shook your head. 

“What did I get into Jay?”

He stared at you, an eyebrow quirked. “Relax, it’s just recon. In and out, we don’t even have to stay the whole night.” You relax a bit, dropping your shoulders. You relay to him that it shouldn’t be too hard, right?

~

You stumbled out of one of the small, makeshift rooms in the Bat Cave at the same time Jason did. You looked at each other, both visibly uncomfortable in the formal clothes you were forced into. Fidgeting with the itchy fabric around your neck, you groaned.

“We look like idiots.”

“Yeah, but we look like fancy idiots.” Jason laughed, seeing how awkward you appeared. He knew how much you hated formal events. “You can’t deny, we look good.” He offered, you agreed. Looking at a cleaned up and polished Jason Todd was something that you weren’t going to complain about.

“Awhh, look at you two! You guys look great. Here, say cheeeessee!!” Dick beamed, smitten that the two people he considered his ‘baby siblings’ were all ‘grown up’. Wiping a small, fake tear away he snapped a quick picture before Jason could smack his phone away.

Walking towards the car, Bruce gave both you and Jason one last debrief, handing you both ear pieces. After getting in the passenger seat of the car you turn to Jason.

“You can drive, right?”

~

“I can’t believe we’re finally here, I for sure thought we’d never make it.” You blurted out to the young male as you quickly got out of the expensive car.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Oh for fucks sake, my driving isn’t that bad, Y/N.” You snort and close the car door, walking to the entrance of the banquet hall. Handing your invitations to security you were quickly allowed in. You marveled at the scene in front of you, multitudes of people were mingling with one another, dancing to the classical music, and lightly snacking. You never got used to galas or living ‘comfortably’ as one might put it. 

You felt a strong arm snake its way around your waist and pull you in. Blushing you looked up to see Jason surveying the ball room for your target. Following suit, you quickly skim the crowds for the man you were sent to collect information on. You tugged on Jason’s sleeve when you identified the target.

“Found him.” He spoke into his earpiece, faintly hearing Bruce’s voice on the other end. You both approach the target, he was an older man like Bruce. However, nowhere near him in looks, the man was balding, short, and a little on the heavier side. You had to say that if you didn’t know any better that you would’ve mistaken him for Penguin.

A few hours of conversing with the man it became glaringly obvious as to why Batman had taken an interest in him, he just screamed ‘Arrest me! I’m a drug dealer and human trafficker!’. 

The man had bodyguards at every entrance and exit of the venue, he talked about how well his ‘pharmaceuticals’ company was doing, and how he had invested in a ‘modeling agency’. He had invited you up to one of the suites to talk more about his ‘business’. Agreeing, you followed him up a set of dimly lit stairs. Feeling safe that you were being tailed by a certain vigilante.

Closing the doors behind you, the man grabbed your arm harshly, pulling you to him. Looking at your lips he muttered. 

“Don’t ya think that after talkin’ to me all night I deserve a lil’ something?” You physically had to fight the urge to vomit all over his expensive shoes.

You heard Tim’s voice in your earpiece. “Where’s Jason? Isn’t he supposed to have your back?” You silently prayed that Jason knew what was going on, seeing as your formal attire didn’t grant full mobility for you to be able to defend yourself. Just as the creep in front of you tried to grab you with his other arm the doors to the room had been kicked in, causing the man to be trapped under them, rendering him unconscious.

“Shit... you think they’ll notice?”

You stared incredulously at the young man before you. Grateful that he had saved you, but also furious that he had harmed the target. “I think they’d be fucking stupid not to, Todd.”

“Hold on now, why are you mad at me?! I just saved your ass!” He defended.

“Yeah, but you could’ve done that in a less, violent way. This mission was recon only.” You accused, frustrated that you were about to get chewed out by Bruce when you got back.

“Well s o r r y, that I love you and didn’t want that creep’s greasy hands all over you!” At this you had widened your eyes. He loved you?  
“Wait... you love me?” You asked, having to confirm what had left his lips. 

Realizing that you had noticed a slight blush appeared on his pale face. “Well I uh- yeah.” 

“Wha- Why me, though?” You questioned, genuinely perplexed. You had never thought that Jason returned your feelings. Seeing the obvious confusion on his face you spoke again. “You could have had anyone, so why me?” 

Watching as he processed the question Jason opened his mouth. “... Because you’re the only one I’ve always wanted, when I died you never gave up, so of course you’ve always been the one that I wanted. Is that really so hard to understand?”

Before you could respond a cheerful voice interrupted. “Well, while I’m glad you guys confessed your undying love for one another, you’re gonna want to get back before you get caught!” Dick’s voice snapped both you and Jason out of the moment, making you realize that he was right. 

“Cock block...” You heard Jason mutter under his breathe as you made your escape.


End file.
